The love triangle
by CurvedYellowFruit
Summary: When Boomer asks Bubbles for a date, she turns him down. Now, realising her mistake, she has gone looking for Boomer. Is it too late? Has he already got a new girl? If so, who?
1. Chapter 1 I was a fool

This is my first fanfic - be nice! And sorry about the length! Please Review!

Chapter 1 - I was a fool

Bubbles' POV

6 AM. Time to wake up. I wish I didn't though, but there has to be someone patrolling the city of Townsville since Blossom and Buttercup have been going out a lot lately. They are still asleep, so I should leave them. Was I the only sensible Powerpuff Girl left? I'd better get dressed and go, I don't want people to worry about something happening to me... It's Saturday today, so I can spend a bit longer watching over the city.

Well, now that's over with, I'm gonna get some hot cocoa. Just thinking about it makes me go warm and fuzzy inside... One good thing about being up this early is that the coffee shop is practically empty. But one particular person caught my eye. Boomer Jojo. Was he always this cute? No, I can't think that, he's the enemy, remember? Well, I should really sit down. Rushing isn't healthy when you have something to eat or drink. Boomer is walking up to me! What to do what to do....?

"Bubbles, it's been a while" he said in a deep, lovely voice "Not long enough" I reply, not meaning it of course "Hah, maybe to you. I was kinda hoping to bump into you soon. I just wanted to tell you that I haven't stopped thinkin about you since we last saw eachother. Yes, I know it was only last year at the 'Super Villain Convention', but still. So, I was wondering, do you wanna go out for dinner sometime?" he asked, leaning closer towards me "I would rather go on a date with Brat than you!" I shout, charging out the shop. Did I really mean it?

*********

It's been a month since I've seen Boomer last. Did I hurt him? I hope not. I regret saying that. I really want to see him again and apologise. So, for the past week, I've been looking for him. I hope I can find him today... Wait a minute, is that him? But who is the girl next to him, holding his hand? I must get to the bottom of this!

"Boomer, I've finally found you! Listen, I...." I trail off as I notice who the girl is. Brat.  
"Boom hun, who is she? Can I rip her apart? Oh wait, it's Bubbles! Where are your puny sisters, well Powerpuff Wimp?" Brat sneered "Bubbles? I thought you weren't interested in me! I guess I should have known! Too late now! You had your chance!" he said, dismissing me

I guess I should explain who Brat is. Brat is a Powerpunk Girl. I don't know how, why or who they were created by. Like me, she is a blonde, blue-eyed girl. But her hair is longer, and has blue bows in it. She usually wears blue clothes, like me. She also has two sisters: Brute and Berserk, but more on them later. Right now, I had to leave, otherwise I would cry. Brat is right, I am a wimp.... I gotta get home, I just hope Blossom or Buttercup are out again...

Why did I have to look for him? I knew something like this would happen! I'm in the room I share with my sisters, crying my eyes out. I'd better stop just in case Blossom or Buttercup come in. Too late, they are both staring at me! Here come the questions I don't want to answer. But if I don't, Buttercup will go on a rampage, asking everyone who hurt her sister. Why did I have to like Boomer? Why didn't I say yes in the first place? I was a fool.


	2. Chapter 2 I don't love her!

I'm publishing these really fast at first, but don't be surprised if this story slows down a bit. Please keep on reviewing!

Chapter 2 - I don't love her!

Boomer's POV

I felt guilty. Well, Bubbles had her shot with me, I guess. I mean, I don't really like Brat that much, I went out with her to give her a shot with me. So far, it isn't working out. But it's dangerous to dump her. What if she goes after Bubbles? I can't help but think about my precious little Bubbles, most likely dead by the hands of Brat and her sisters. I'm doing this to save her, but she won't listen to me, I bet. I wish I never met up with Brat. I guess I'd better take Brat to a movie or something, take her mind off the Bubbles and her possible thoughts of me cheating on her.

"Babe, what do you wanna do now? My treat!" I ask, the word 'babe' leaving a horrible aftertaste "You're not planning on paying, are you? Is my little Boom going soft on me? Awww do you want your bottle, little baby?" she cooed sarcastically.  
"Look, just say what you wanna do." I sigh. I bet Bubbles isn't this hard to talk to!  
"Hmmm, how about a fancy meal? I'll go steal some fancy clothes! What size are you?" she said, exited to steal something.  
"Err, that's OK, I'll steal something for myself" I reply, planning to just quickly head home when she isn't looking to get my tuxedo.  
"Ok, meet me at the 'Golden Plate' at 6!" she shouted as she jetted off

I had another hour to get ready then. That's good. Maybe I'll see Bubbles! I can't believe I was so mean to her today! I'm in love with her, yet I'm such a nasty person to her.

I'd best get home soon, or I'll never be ready for tonight. I don't really wanna steal my food anymore, neither do my brothers. I am going soft, I know. But we don't want to attract negative attention from the Powerpuff Girls. I don't want to see the dissapointed look on my Bubble's face tonight as I steal food with my girlfriend. How are we paying for food, you may ask. Brick and Butch have a job, but I'm still looking. We want to change, and the best way is to get our acts toghether. And if that means losing our spare time for a job, so be it. If we didn't have Mojo as a parent, we might have been better people. Too late to change that now, I guess. I'm ready to go now. Tuxedo and wallet at the ready. Now to go meet with Brat for a romantic dinner for 2. Woohoo. NOT!

"Boom, babe, where were you? You can't use traffic as an excuse, because there is no air traffic!" she shouted, seemingly impatient "Sorry, took me ages to steal a suitable suit!" I lied horribly "Well, that suit does look handsome on you.... Come on, let's get a table, I'm starving!" she danced as we went to the table I had luckily reserved a few nights ago for tonight. I did want to take her out tonight as a surprise, I only wish she was Bubbles "Yeah, well just be thankful I pre-booked a table! It was meant to be a surprise, you know!" I shout, hoping no one heard. I hope I have enough for dinner. I borrowed $100 from Butch, would that be enough for a fancy restaurant? I don't know. I just hope I don't get called a wimp again because I want to pay....

I'm sitting at a table with a woman I dislike and wishing she is someone else. How is that romantic? How did I get into this mess? Why me? Why didn't she torment another guy? I hate her! I don't love her!


	3. Chapter 3 I hate them all!

Guys, this might be the last chapter before going on holiday. I might submit one tomorrow too.

Chapter 3 - I hate them all!

Brat's POV

Ahhh Boomer, everytime I see you, I can never get enough of you. It's about time he saw sense though. I thought by now, it would have been Bubbles and him. But I'm glad that spoiled, goody 2-shoed, pathetic excuse for a young woman said no. He's all mine anyway! He'd better not dump me for Bubbles, otherwise it will be the death of her. Literally. He would never do that though, because he loves me, and I love him back. There is no way he would ever do anything like that. I know sometime in the future, we will get married and have children. But if that never happens, little Bubbles is gone, even if it's another girl he's gone off with. You think I'm insane? Only people who have a death wish think that. And I don't think anyone wants to die the way I kill people. Believe me, it's not a pretty sight.

Sitting in a fancy restaurant with stolen clothes, tonight couldn't get any better. Well it could, but I don't want to jinx it. Although I think he will ask the question tonight. If not tonight, then soon. He loves me, so why not? I know it's only been a month, but this feels right. And I know he feels the same way. Staring in his eyes as I eat my dinner, I'm waiting for him to ask the quesion. Then again, the man sometimes slips the ring in the drink or desert when the woman isn't looking. So I should 'go powder my nose' or something like that. Oh well, guess I have no choice then to wait five minutes for him to put the ring in. Standing in the bathroom for five minutes is no fun, but it passes quicker than expected. Mostly because I know my precious Boom will ask the question soon or slip the ring in my drink. I'm too exited! I gotta go back!

"Hiya Boomer babe!" i shout rudely "Hi. You're back already?" he said. Oooh I just know he has a surprise for me!  
"Yeah of course! I couldn't keep you waiting!" I giggle, drinking all of my champagne. Hmm, no ring in here.  
"Yeah, course..." he grumbles something which I can't understand.  
"Anything you wanna share with me?" I ask, poking a spoon in my desert - it was replaced for my dinner when I was gone.  
"No, not really. Lost something?" he asked, not really caring "No, I just enjoy gulping down champagne and poking my spoon in my desert." I say sarcastically. Is he gonna ask me?  
"Oh, ok. That reminds me...Brat, I need to tell you something really important. You see, I..." he started

What was he going to say? Was he going to dump me? Was he going to ask the question? Oh I'm so scared! Wait a minute, what are those three doing here? Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup! Bubbles looks like she had been crying, Buttercup looks enraged, Blossom looks the calmest of those three. What do they want? Can't they see they are interrupting what he was going to say?

"B...Bubbles!" Boomer cries, trying to hug Bubbles. What does he think he's doing?  
"Boomer! What are you...?" she shouts, surprised with the hug she's recieving.  
"What are you three doing here? Boomer! What are you doing??" I screech, tears welling up in my eyes "That proves it! See Bubbles? I told you he likes you the most!" Blossom says, that smug look on her face "Oh Blossom! Can I please beat up Brat now? I've always wanted to do that!!" Buttercup pleads

What's going on? I thought Boomer loves me. Turns out I was wrong... I hate them all! 


	4. Chapter 4 I'll miss you

Sorry about not being on, had stuff to do. Sorry for the fight scene, I really have no imagination for 'em! Anyway, ready for Chapter 4?

Chapter 4 - I'll miss you...

Bubble's POV

Oh my goodness! Boomer is hugging me! I feel like I'm in Heaven! His strong arms wrapped around me.... This must be what Heaven feels like! But I thought he was with Brat... She really doen't look too happy... Should I run now or later? Probably now. Ooops, too late. I might as well let her kill me. Her eyes are dark blue with rage. I think my death will be slow and painful.

"How dare you take away my Boomer??!!? I will kill you! I will kill all of you! If only my sisters were here to see it... Oh well, more fun for me!" she shrieked, a hint of sorrow in her voice "I'd like to see you try to kill us! You can't kill us if you're dead!" Buttercup shouted "No Brat! Please, leave them! It's me you want dead, not them!" I plead, on the verge of tears. Was I about to sacrifice myself to save my sisters and Boomer?  
"What? Bubbles, no! Don't do this!" Blossom gasped in horror "Hmm, not a bad idea. I'll kill you in front of your sisters and Boomer. They will live with the guilt Of letting you die, knowing that if they move, they die too. And then, Boomer will be all mine again! Heehee oh I can't wait!" Brat giggled maniacally. This is it. Bubbles Utonium murdered by crazy girl looking a lot like her... I knew this day would come, but not this soon.  
"Alright then... Ready for a fight?" I say, feeling braver. I know she will accept this challenge, even though she probably thought she was just going to kill me.  
"Hmm, a fight? Well then, fine. But I'm not as easy to defeat as you may think." she grinned, before dashing towards me.

She punches me in the face, knocking me to the floor. I try to trip her up, but instead she grabbed my leg and threw me against the nearest wall, breaking a hole through it. This is tough, not even Him matched up to this! I can't breathe! My heart is racing, am I dying already? No, that can't be. The world is spinning and turning black. This is it. End of the line. Goodbye... Boomer...Blossom...Buttercup...Proffessor...Goodbye...I'll miss you...

Yes I know this one is short, but I wanted to leave you guys in suspence. But I'm not sure zhether to let Bubbles live or not. Tell me what you think, guys! 


	5. Chapter 5 I need Bubbles

I think this will be the last chapter. I will update once a while, but it's not gonna be my main story anymore because it's boring

Chapter 5 -

Boomer POV

"Bubbles? BUBBLES??!?" No!! This can't be! Not Bubbles!" I cry, clutching the lifeless body. Had she really....died?  
"Hah! See? No one can stop me! You had better come back to me soon! And you two had better run! Otherwise....you will turn out like HER!!" she laughs, a sinister gleam in her eyes "...fine. We will leave." Buttercup croaked. Is she about to cry?  
"B-buttercup???" Blossom gasps in shock "Blossom, I'm sorry. We can't fight her. I've never seen Bubbles down so fast. We can't defeat her." Buttercup turns away, a tear drop landing on the floor "Too late! Now, you will die!" Brat smiles, sprinting towards the other two girls "Brat! What are you doing?? Those two are OUR kill!" Brute and Berserk appear, clearly angry towards the sweetest of the three sisters "Sorry, you were taking too long. And, if they are ANYTHING like Bubbles, it will be too easy." Brat giggles, skipping over to me "Hmph. Well, you and Boomer best get outta here. This aint gonna be pretty" Brute smirks, cracking her knuckles "Ok. Come on, hun. Let's get out of here." Brat says, grabbing my arm and jets out of there "What are you doing?? Let me go!!" I scream, trying to get my arm away from her "Hmm. No. You will pay for what you did to me! Bubbles is not as perfect as me, so you should have stayed. But now, you will face the concequences." she giggles, tightening her grip

No way. Bubbles isn't gone. She is still here. I won't let her die! I need to get out of here! Now! I need Bubbles!

Sorry about the length. I really hate this story now. And sorry to all Bubbles fans!! 


End file.
